The use of patches to cover holes or worn out areas in clothing is well known. In recent years, decorative patches which can be attached to clothing have been manufactured and sold for the sole purpose of decorating articles of clothing, rather than for covering holes. These patches have various shapes and designs and frequently represent popular characters from the media. They are intended to be mounted on a piece of clothing at any location desired by the user.
Articles of clothing having pictures or designs imprinted on them, such as shirts, and particularly T-shirts, are also well known. However, if one desires to mount a decorative patch on such an article of clothing, the result will frequently be undesirable, since there is no compatibility between the patch and the picture on the clothing. Furthermore, not every person has the aesthetic sense necessary to produce a successful combination of patch and picture. It would therefore be desirable to have a system which would facilitate a satisfactory association between an embellished article of textile material such as an article of clothing and a decorative patch.
Various types of novelty greeting cards are known in the art. These include, for example, greeting cards which provide an audio message or music and cards which contain a scent. Cards are also known which include removable portions having use other than just as a card.